User talk:Hawbz
An Admin In Need Hey Hobbes, If you're not busy, I could use some formatting help. I need to know how to create a new infobox template for an item in the game, with about 5 rows. It's all in source and I'm used to visual. Thanks, The Milkman 05:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Mess Hobbes, some anon made a mess of the golden guns dlc page, i tried fixing but the anon made my computer glitchy, so it needs fixed. Dragonhunter 2336 23:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Legalize it is achievment boosting, she's been doing it since last night. Dragonhunter 2336 17:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the trouble i caused. Dragonhunter 2336 17:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Blog issues? Not entirely sure what I did wrong, if anything. Just wrote a blog post and it's not on my page under the "Blog" tab. It is in my "Contributions" section, however. Do blog posts go through some type of review before they are displayed, or did I just muck something up? :D Legalize.it 02:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) : Muchas gracias, señor. :P : Legalize.it 02:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Buged photo? Hobbes, umm, the photo of john weliding the revolver, umm it's a real revolver, it's a bugged photo, because all i see is a revolver hooked up to a stand on a table. Thats all. Dragonhunter 2336 03:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you hobbes. Dragonhunter 2336 16:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Impatient, much? :P You were in chat for like 2 minutes, and when I came back, *poof!* No Hobbes... haha. I guess it's in a tiger's nature to bounce around, though... :) Legalize.it 00:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Sorry, I assumed everything was automated and didn't require an admin. Please delete the two blog posts dated July 3, 2011. Thanks for your help. Red Dead Cheaters 16:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Funny People Hey man, you really should check out my little conversation with Deashawnte bo XD He claims you're a good friend of his. Should interest you ;) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Joearomo Hey Hobbes, Acouple months ago I had some trouble with some members of this wiki. It would appear that they didn't get the message about respecting everyone's clan page. Throughout today they have been making edits to my clan's page, and I warned them to stop or else I would report them. I managed to delete their edits, but could you please put a block on user: Joearomo. Thankyou. RE: Dragonhunter I would like anything involving Dragonhunter brought to my attention, please. I am keeping a personal eye on him in order to see if i can curb his annoying authoritarianism. Thanks. - JackFrost23 18:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) NCR blockfan43 i see that your going to block me for no reason? hmm interesting, considering that it clearly states in the rules of administrators that you must have evidence of a block and you must treat other users fairly. Please im just a wiki user. I blog about stuff that is interesting. Blackwater Police Department Hi Hobbes, I saw on the Blackwater Police Department page this trivia : *"Strangely for a police force in the 1910s, they seem to allow African-American members." Arthur Shodlow isn't look like an African-American, he has a bright skin tone. Is it a mistake or something? -- Ilan xd 05:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Blog issues (2) Dear Hobbes I am having a problem with my blog, what is happening is I can not edit the information on the blog. The editing screen should look like the this editing screen the one I'm typing this message in but on my blog if I want to edit something its blank well it's all grey like from the space between the edit box and the tabs above, so do you know whats happened and how to fix it as I can put more information on the blog Unicorn trivia Say Hobbes, is that trivia part of the Unicorn is rrelevant\important? (the "bold" part): *"According to mythology, the Unicorn could only be captured by a virgin. However, Marston has a son (and had a daughter) and is still able to tame the Unicorn. (Although, a virgin could just mean a female virgin, and since Marston happens to be a man, he can capture the unicorn despite being a husband and father.)" -- Ilan xd 12:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks -- Ilan xd 19:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Deashawnte Bro I'm suggesting we perma-ban this cat. It seems he has serious issues with anger management and as far as helpful contributions, he's finished. The fact that he thinks he can leave messages on his talk page telling me what to do shows that he's in no way prepared to follow the rules of the wiki. We've tried to reason with him. He's been blocked before. It's obvious he and Deashawnte Bo are the same person... I say we end it. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 12:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat Is it working properly for you? "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 23:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Just saw this after I hopped onto chat and got a blank screen. After a minute everyone just showed up in the list for me, but so far no words have been exchanged to indicate it's actually working. :2ks4 (talk) 23:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's mostly working now, only one person is talking though - so I'm not sure if people are just not paying attention or if things aren't going through. *shrug* ::"... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 00:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Template Hobbes, I wanted a template like this one, not an infobox. (P.S. You can call me just Ilan, not "Ilan xd") -- Ilan xd 15:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) American Army Captain Wait, so you must kill him in the mission? He appears only at the end of the mission, along with Ross and the Marshals "mob", where you can kill or ignore him, no? -- Ilan xd 11:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it helped :) :What about Archer? -- Ilan xd 11:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Antagonists category Why EVERY character who had a small conflict and got killed by Red or Marston is listed in the Antagonists category. I think that only major and secondary antagonists need to be listed in the category, but not every bounty target or duelist from Red Dead Revolver. Only those characters need to be in the category: Revolver: Griffon, Javier Diego, Daren, Mr. Kelley Redemption: Edgar Ross, Dutch, Bill, Javier, Allende, de Santa, Archer, Espinoza, Norman Deek, ACC Undead Nightmare: Abraham Reyes, Undead That's it :) -- Ilan xd 11:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :So, what do you think? -- Ilan xd 11:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks Hobbes :) -- Ilan xd 19:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Facebook campaign Dear Hobbes I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Real world references Hey Hobbes, I just have a small question that has been bothering me lately. What is the policy on real world locations? I see a few things around the wiki saying things such as "West Elizabeth may be set in Colorado" and "Stillwater Creek is based off the wetlands of Florida" (I paraphrase of course) Should this be allowed? I mean, Colorado is not a step away from Florida and they don't border Mexico. Should it just be assumed they are all totally fictional regions? Or am I out of line? Did I ask too many questions? Yeah... Thats about it... Thanks Darth Hendrix 05:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Banditos Page Hey Hobbes, A user has suggested that we remove the one picture on the Banditos page of the two guys pointing a gun at Marston, since he says they are rebels and not outlaws. If my memory serves me, I believe that he is right and that they're actually members of Reyes' forces as opposed to the Bandito gang. But I could be wrong... Just wanted to check with you before taking it down. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 10:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to but in but.... :Those are Reyes' Rebels outside Luisa's place I believe, I could be wrong but I think it's "Mexican Caesar" ::) :Darth Hendrix 10:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The photo is from "Father Abraham" -- Ilan xd 10:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hobbes, the jeb murphy page is blank, there is nothing other than his name on the page, can you find out what happened to the page? Dragonhunter 2336 20:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, it fixed itself :) Dragonhunter 2336 20:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Redemption Gangs If Multiplayer factions don't count as gangs then I think "Miners" should be removed from this category Darth Hendrix 01:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I assumed that because those multiplayer factions were there that it refered to them as well. I will keep that in mind in the future. Darth Hendrix 01:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal A vandals messing up random encounters. Sort him out? Darth Hendrix 23:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Chiquito's Multiplayer Skin Pictures Hey Hobbes User:Chiquito de la calza uploaded many renders of the Redemption multiplayer skins, and I want to ask where should we put them, in the infobox (multiplayer-only characters) or in a gallery. -- Ilan xd 17:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Stop we are mates and leave me aloneeeeeeeeeeeee Oh Hobbes... Read my newest blog post... Spawny0908 (talk) 02:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Hobbes, I just wanted to say two things: :1. In one of your wikis, the Blood and Ice Cream wiki, there is user called "Daniel sugden", he vandalized the GTA and the LA Noire wikis couple of weeks ago and he uses anons in order to edits, so he will not end up blocked. You better watch out this kid, he made only troubles. :2. Can you semi-protect the Weapons in Redemption page, anons keep writing wrong edits like the High Power is an M1911, while in fact it is an FN 1903. That's all for now. -- Ilan xd 14:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) Enjoy playing Skyrim!! -- Ilan xd 18:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Needs to be blocked. I just had to undo edits from an anon who needs to be banned. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.108.91.62 The Milkman 04:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Removing talk page content ok, sorry about that, ;) Reverting why are you reverting my changes? Tjlongshot 23:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Tjlongshot Editing my posts Hey Hobbes thanks for editing my posts it helps Noobinator2k1 20:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Noobinator2k1 Just a question Excuse me, I need to ask you something - am I allowed to delete insults from my user page? Thanks in advance! QueenAnnesRevenge 13:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Block Request Hi Hobbes. Can you please block this guy? He made some dumb edits. -- Ilan xd 14:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal This guy needs a good blocking. Sort him out will ya? Darth Hendrix 08:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Hey Hobbes, I was just wondering why I have recieved a block for vandalism. I don't recall vandalising anything. Could you please correct me if i'm wrong. Thank you. :Well, you (as in IP 58.172.184.177) aren't blocked. However, over the last three days I have blocked two anonymous users and one registered user for vandalism. :The registered user made a few normal edits before blanking a section with the sentence "booty cheeks and butt lol" - therefore, banned. If that's you, then that's why you're banned. One anonymous user vandalised multiple articles with curse words and false information - therefore, banned. The final anonymous user claimed that Sasquatches "fuck alot of dudes and kill bitches on the coastline with a wooden spoon and their huge cocks." - therefore, banned. :Those are the only people I've blocked for vandalism in the past couple of days. If you are any of the aforementioned vandals, then I blocked you with good reason. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for replying, I will take the block even though I was not responsible for any of those things. ::Good day. :::Well, mate, I'd like to help you, but this is rather confusing. Those are the only people I've banned for "vandalism" all week. Plus, if you really were banned, you wouldn't be able to leave messages on my talk page. :::If you'd like this sorted, please link me to the talk page that contains the Blocked message, and I'll review your appeal. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank You very much for disabling the block, really appreciate it! sorry, totally didn't even think about the image/gallary thing, im still trying to learn the "in's and out's" of wiki-editing Are We Sure On This? Are we sure that this character's name is Ramiro de la Cueva? Because he sure does look exactly like Ramon Alvares... Or am I just seeing things? Whaddaya think? - JackFrost23 19:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Picture Oh, that's ok. Sorry about that! Thanks, The GunsIinger 17:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Motorhound hello there mate! hows you? 1st up , i feel i should say SORRY!! ... i was doing it to get this "Making a Difference make 1 edit on a page (0/1)"" Where it states "Dont be shy",etc,etc.. I am new to this site, but i really like it.. i was just trying to find something simple.. hense, g = G.. and concidering she went "dont laugh", i felt it was Biggin her up a wee bit!... i didnt do anything to any of the others.. anyway, i hope this explains it.. Leithsceal agus gartha , fad is fearr Slainte, Cheers : Sorry to shove my way in, here, but if you made the edits to the people's pages for the sole purpose of getting the "Making a Difference" achievement, that counts as achievement boosting, which is against this wiki's policy and can end in you getting blocked. Please refrain from doing this in the future. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 13:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::hey Hobbes' u got me worried here.. ::i didnt do anything to Marston334's message on Lee Van Cleef's talk page.. i was trying to leave a comment.. ::like i said i am new to this site, and i find the black background hard to read stuff ,after a while, is there anyway of changed , obviously on MY PAGE only.. ::again I am Sorry.. cheers woooooo!! steady on there, fella,, ""Achievement Boosting"" me, NEVER! i do pride myself on , having never done that on RDR or any game ,& i aint gonna start doing it doing it on here either.. But hey, you have to try to get the "Achievement" ,right, how else are u gonna get it..??,,like i said i was just innocently trying to do what the page tells me to do..( note;""go someone s page,if u see a mistake , dont be shy, edit it++)..thats what it says right? well, i have read the rules,now..ut still dont nderstand ,how to ge that "Achievement" then.. aah well i'll forget about that one. any ways, i hear you loud and clear,, i will keep a more of a low profile from now on.. Sorry again for being a hassle.. I see you speak the Gaelic,, i am from Donegal , N.West, R.O.Ireland.. where they still have whole regents, where their first tougue is Irish.. Thanks for reply... & Take care Hobbes, Cheers, Domnall 'Slainte agus Saol Fada'!! hey there Sir' Am i allowed to "add a page" to the Natalie Kelley article.. it does say add stuff, its a bit "punt",,,???? lemmy kniw mate!.. i have soimething say about the lady... thank you,,,"Buiochas a ghabhail leat" Thanks for helping me understand the rules hobbes Sorry Hobbes Sorry hobbes for the other day, Thanks for taking your time to help me understand the rules Riley Huntley 07:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Title for Series of RDR Short Stories 'Sup, Hobbes! I'm passing this out to everyone who read and reviewed my RDR short story. Before I write more, I'd like to have a name for the series. Would you mind checking out this blog? Thanks, bro!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 02:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hobbes, some anon keeps putting info of which we have no proof of in the Bill Williamson page. Dragonhunter 2336 05:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Let me shed a little light on this, Hobbes. In the trivia section of the Bill Williamson page, there was an entry that stated that the BradyGames strategy guide listed his age. The anon that Dragonhunter is talking about deleted that, and said that the RDR Game of the Year guide booklet said the same thing. I undid that edit, and then added the little bit about the GOTY booklet as it seemed like true information. Then, the anon deleted the whole thing again, and without adding anything about his age, states that the GOTY edition says he was a soldier. Okay - I would believe that as well. Dragonhunter deletes that bit, and then the anon adds it again, and it appears to be somewhat of a minor edit war. Honestly, I don't know why the anon couldn't leave what was there and only add the GOTY info, and I don't know why Dragonhunter deleted the bit about Bill being a soldier. It doesn't seem like false information, but I could be in the wrong by leaving information that is questionable in the article. Perhaps we should ask another user who has the GOTY edition to confirm this info?--SAMurai | Say wazzup 18:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I certainly agree too that sam. Dragonhunter 2336 19:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) News Hey Hobbes, merry christmas to you :D #I made a blog with realy funny videoshttp://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ilan_xd/Funny_R*_videos_made_by_Machinima #I wanted to tell you that McJeff left the GTA wiki and removed his bureaucrat-administrator status. That's all for now :D-- Ilan xd 06:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Vincente de Santa Article Hey, Hobbes. An anonymous contributor just made a slight edit to the Vincente de Santa article, and now everything is gone. It's the same thing that happened that one time when I edited the Remedios Jurado article. I figured that since you fixed it then, you could fix it now.--SAMurai | Say wazzup 01:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC)